


The real thing is better than fantasy!

by Kbredrose_2323



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbredrose_2323/pseuds/Kbredrose_2323
Summary: Series of Smutty stories revolving around Hermione, the Weasleys and a few others. Paring Hermione with each. Victor Krum, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Draco, Twins, George, Fred, and maybe a few others if I feel up to it. Smut Smut Smut. Right now I have Hermione/Twins, Hermione with Bill and I'm working on one with Charlie





	1. Bill

Hermione x Bill

"Congratulations again." Hermione gave one last hug to Harry and Ginny outside the burrow before making her way up the staircase. She wasn't sure if she had really drank that much or if the stairs were wobbling, but either way she felt dizzy. She made it up two flights of stairs before coming to the bedroom she had been staying in for the past two days. She was living with Harry and Ginny, but moved out to give them their own space. Molly and Arthur graciously allowed her to stay with them while she searched for her own place. They missed having children in their home anyway.

She laid down on the bed with a loud huff, still wearing her knee length black dress that she had worn for the occasion. It was the sexiest dress she owned. She had purchased it while her and Ron were still dating, but he never seemed to appreciate it the way she did. She had worn it tonight in hopes of attracting a handsome man willing to give her a good one night shag. No such luck. The only men that managed to give her any sort of attention were the one's she's already taken into her bed. Charlie had danced with her, and asked for another romp in the sheets. Victor was a little drunk when he copped a feel and whispered dirty things in her ear. Then to her surprise there was Ron, and she had no intention of going back there. Ever.

Hermione unzipped the dress from the front. She had loved this dress just for that reason. That a way she could control just how much cleavage she was showing off. Slowly she lipped it off her shoulders, leaving her in nothing but her sexiest lingerie. She reached into her top drawer, pulling out her lube and a small vibrator. She didn't want her randy mood to be wasted just because she didn't get taken home by some random dude. She turned back around, tossing the vibrator and lube on her bed. Walking slowly to the window, cracking it open slightly. She liked the idea of getting herself off with crowds of people right below her. She lit the lavender incense beside her bed and laid down.

Slowly she began circling her nipples through the lace bra, then moved down to gently touch her flat stomach. She loved the way her own hand could make her whole body tingle, like no man ever has. Charlie had accidently done this, but once he actually tried he couldn't do it anymore. Tantalizingly slow she slid her hand down and down until she was rubbing herself through her lacy, see through knickers.

Bill grumbled as he slammed down yet another shot of tequila that didn't do a damn thing to him. Thanks to the werewolf genes and the fact that today was a full moon. Harry and Ginny hadn't done it on purpose, in fact they didn't realize it was a full moon day at all. After two more shots his mind was playing tricks on him and he could have sworn he saw Fleur standing on the dance floor. His ex-wife could still rile him up. It took him twice as long to feel the effects of alcohol than it did for his very drunk brothers. "I'm heading to bed. Maybe I can get rid of some of this frustration up there."

"Not likely." Charlie chuckled.

Bill shook his head, standing from the bar stool and walking through the crowded dance floor. He found his little sister and her new husband in the center of the crowd. "I'm going to head out. Congrats guys." He gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and mentioned something to Harry about kicking him in the balls if he hurt her. Harry had already received that threat from all her brothers, but somehow Bill seemed to be the only serious one.

Bill stumbled through the kitchen door, slamming it shut behind him. Good thing Molly was outside partying, she definitely would have yelled at him for slamming the door otherwise. He stepped up the first flight of stairs, stopping when he heard a faint moan. His eyes widened, and he listened carefully. "Maybe I'm hearing things now." He mumbled as he continued up the stairs.

By time he reached the second floor, where his old bedroom was, he heard the moaning again. Thinking that someone was hurt he rushed toward the room where the moaning was coming from. Stopping at the door that was propped open slightly. Laying on the bed was a pretty woman wearing nothing but her knickers and a lacy bra. He couldn't see her face, since she was laying with her head out of view from the little crack he watched through.

She dipped her hand in between her legs, over top her knickers, and began rubbing gently. A moment later she brought her legs up, so they were propped on the bed, and she spread her knees. Her hand moved down her thigh than back up the other one. Her fingers found the elastic of her knickers and snuck underneath, dipping into her womanhood and moaning loudly.

It took everything in Bill not to rush in and fuck this woman uncontrollably. He figured that he better take a shower and use this image to wank himself off. Then she moaned again, stopping him in his tracks. "God yes." She said as she curled her fingers up into her dripping pussy. Bill couldn't help but watch, the knickers were see through after all. He looked down, realizing his cock had come to life and was now straining against the zipper to be let free.

After a minute of watching, rubbing the fabric covering his crotch with his palm, Bill found himself creaking the door open for a better look at the woman. To his surprise it was Hermione. He had always found her attractive, but never realized how womanly her figure had become. She rolled her head to the side and arched her back slightly to get a better angle with her fingers. She moaned again, making him feel the need to take her.

"Hermione." Bill whispered her name and she jumped up, removing her fingers from her knickers and gasping.

"Bill Weasley what are you doing here?" She started to cover her chest, but he was too quick and grabbed hold of her hands. "What are you doing?" She asked again, but was silenced by his mouth capturing hers. She tried to push back, but found his tongue entering her mouth. She moaned once his hand touched her side, tickling her the way she liked.

"Hermione." Bill said her name again as he pulled back. "You have this one chance to stop me."

"I don't want you to stop." She found her self saying instantly. She didn't even know she found him attractive until she saw him staring at her with that lust in his eyes. She had never seen such animalistic lust before. It was a major turn on.

He practically growled as he slid down her body, kissing quickly until he was laying in between her legs. Staring at her folds underneath the amazing knickers. He closed his eyes and sniffed. There was a unique smell of lavender but then he smelled her hot arousal, and it was the most amazing scent he had ever smelled. Without saying a word he moved his hand, sliding the knickers over, revealing her wet pussy. "Got I have to taste." He mumbled, not necessarily to her.

He moved the tip of his tongue over her clit and she jumped. Her hand flying into his long hair. The second time he licked her he did it with his whole tongue. She moaned so deeply and rolled her head back. "Bill…Yes."

"Hermione." Bill mumbled her name for the third time as he dipped his middle finger inside of her as deep as it could go. Wiggling it back and forth, making her squirm and grip his hair tightly. Over and over again he licked and wiggled his finger, adding another one to stretch her out. Fleur insisted on being eaten out every time they had sex, so he was an expert at this. "I'm going to fuck you so hard the people at the party will hear you screaming my name."

"Yes. That's what I want…" She panted through him pulling and pushing his fingers in and out of her. "YESSSS." She shouted. He sucked her clit and added another finger. Within seconds she was exploding the hardest she had ever cum before. His name coming out of her mouth. Her white juices covered his face and he smirked. He loved it when women did that.

"Bill that was…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before he climbed up the bed, kneeling beside her.

"Suck me." He demanded as he released the button and the zipper on his pants. His long cock sprang free, smacking himself in the stomach. Hermione gasped at the size before taking it in her small hands hand moving them up and down on him. He felt a little guilty for using her in this way, but she definitely seemed to like it.

She rolled over to her side licking the tip slowly. Then circling the head with her tongue. He moaned and leaned back. His hand finding her hair and gripping tightly. "I said…Suck it." He growled as he shoved her mouth farther down his cock. To his surprise she didn't gag. In fact she took him all the way down her throat.

She bobbed her head up and down four or five times then moaned sending vibrations through his cock and up his spine. She sucked the head before pulling off with a popping noise. She winked up at him before doing it again. "Fuck." He grumbled pulling her head back, so he wouldn't cum in her mouth. He wanted to make sure to do that at a later time. "Get up." He demanded. She really liked the way he was treating her like a whore.

She stood up from the bed, and was joined by him just a moment later. "Bill…what do you want me to do?" Her voice was low and husky.

Bill grabbed her wrist, throwing her against the bedroom wall. "I'm going to fuck you against this wall until you cum while screaming my name." She moaned in response. "Like that do you?" He smirked as he kicked off his pants, threw his shirt to the side and ripped her knickers right off of her. Leaving red marks on her thighs. "Take that thing off." He pointed to her bra then got on his knees and licked her pussy once just to make sure she was ready for his cock. She was dripping down her legs.

"Its gone." She shivered as his hands slid up her legs, stopping on her butt. He smacked her ass hard enough to leave a mark then lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his thin body, connecting her ankles behind his back. "Don't hold back." She grinned and bit her lip.

"Don't worry love…I never hold back." He replied as he thrust forward so hard that she screamed. She could feel him all the way into her stomach and it felt amazing. Over and over again he thrust while his hands cupped and pulled at her breasts. She was moaning and arching back at him, begging for more. His hand slid down her stomach to her clit. Rubbing it forcefully.

A few seconds later she came again, coating his long cock in her juices. She collapsed on his shoulder as he continued to pound her hard. He was definitely not done with her yet. "Can I fuck you in your asshole?" He asked as he carried her to the bed and laid her down.

"I've never had more than beads in there, it will be very tight." She replied as she rolled over pushing her ass up in the air.

"Fuck yeah." He mumbled as he sat up behind her, pushing his hard cock slowly into her ass. If it was Fleur, he would have just slammed it in. He moved slowly back and forth in her ass until his entire cock was buried within her.

"Move faster." She wined, pinching her nipples with one hand and rolling her clit with the other.

He chuckled at her before pulling all the way out and slamming back inside her over and over again. She was right, her ass was extremely tight. He was in heaven. "Hermione…Fuck…"

"Bill." She shouted his name "That's it…fuck me in my ass…harder…harder." He slammed her so hard that she had to reach forward to grip the headboard, so she didn't fall over. He stood up, bent over her and slammed downward into her ass again. From this angle he could see her bushy hair bouncing up and down. It was memorizing.

One more thrust and he was screaming out her name, two more and he gripped her waist so tight that he left finger print bruises. A third one and he shouted, "I'm going to cum inside your ass."

"YESS…." She screamed, holding onto the headboard for dear life.

The last thrust and he buried himself all the way down to the balls. Exploding his hot seed deep inside her ass. "Fuck." He breathed out as he pulled his now limp dick out and laid on the bed, pulling her down on top of him. This little slut was the best fuck he had in a long time.

"Bill that was amazing." Hermione mumbled as she curled up to his side to get a deep breath.

He chuckled, suddenly feeling bad for being so rough with his little brothers ex-girlfriend and a girl he had watched grow up. "Hermione…Are you okay?"

"I'm definitely going to be feeling that tomorrow, but I feel amazing." She leaned back to look at him, realizing for the first time that his eyes were a crimson color.

"Thanks…I really needed a good shag tonight." Bill huffed.

"And just tonight?" She asked with a frown noticing the way his eyes widened. "I'm not saying that I want a relationship…" She suddenly panicked holding her hands out.

"That's good." He mumbled laying his head back down on the pillow.

"I don't want that…I just like to fuck." She corrected herself. "And fuck roughly."

"Hermione Granger saying the word fuck. I thought I would never hear the day." He chuckled pulling her back down into his arms.

"Give me a few hours to rest and I will be doing more than saying Fuck…I'll be screaming it over and over again."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"


	2. Twins

Hermione x Twins

After a year of dating Ron, Hermione finally broke up with him. Not because she didn't find him interesting, or like him any longer. No, she was still attracted to him. But there was one thing he couldn't provide for her. Passionate, rough, amazing sex. He had tried to give her what she wanted, even attempted to tie her up like she begged for. He just couldn't do it. The sight of her in restraints made him have flashbacks of the war. Even the thought of roughly ravishing her made him shiver. She had been through so much during the war, and he didn't want her to suffer anymore. Even if it's what she wanted.

When she came to him and explained why she didn't want to be together anymore, he understood and said that they should remain friends. They had tried living together at the Burrow along with Harry and Ginny, but it was just to awkward. After months of that Hermione went to the twins for help. They graciously allowed her to move in. Fred politely gave up his room, saying that he was more comfortable sharing a room with George anyway. She had been living there nearly three months now, and even though she was happy with the arrangement. She was rather sexually frustrated, and living with two sexy redheads who tended to walk around shirtless, didn't help matters. She often imagined herself walking naked into their room and finding them shagging each other roughly. One day she even went into their room and took care of herself on Fred's bed. That was the best she had ever felt after masturbating.

One day after an infuriating morning at work, she decided to come home early and try to relax. She had only ever left work early once before, and that was when she had a case of the muggle flu and was vomiting everywhere. She knew the twins would be hard at work at the shop downstairs, so she would have the run of the apartment. The minute she got home she began stripping off those miserable ministry robes, then her top, pants and finally her undergarments. She left a rather interesting trail on her way to the bathroom where she immediately drew a bath. The twins had installed a large jacuzzi tub with jets that she fell in love with shortly after moving in with them. She spelled a record player to play her favorite music, lit lilac candles, and even poured in some lavender bubble bath. The kind that always got her in the mood to…take care of some of her frustrations.

She climbed in the tub, sinking herself below the mountain of bubbles and laid her head back against the waterproof pillow that was attached to the end of the tub. The water felt like heaven on her achy feet and back. The smell of the lavender immediately got her riled up. She didn't know why the smell of lavender always did that to her. Maybe because it was the scent of the candle Victor Krum had lit when he took her virginity. Maybe it was the fact that the first time her and Ron had sex, was in a field of Lavender. Maybe it was the fact that Bill took her forcefully in her bedroom where she had been playing with herself while she burned lavender incense. Or maybe it was because Charlie brought her a lavender bouquet before their one night stand. All she knew was that lavender is what turned her on.

The water covered her body, but her breasts wouldn't stop floating up to the top of the water. Her nipples poked out and instantly got cold. She promptly began rolling her nipples between her fingers and arching her back. The feeling sent shivers down her spine and in between her thighs. She slowly ran her right hand down her body as her left continued rolling her nipple. Soon her hand dipped between her thighs and touched the mall bundle of nerves. She moaned loudly as she began circling her clit. Her eyes closed as she continued pleasuring herself. After a minute of touching herself she grabbed her wand and flicked it in the air "Accio Dildo." She hummed.

The bright pink, eight inch dildo floated from the top drawer of her dresser, through the hallway and finally reached the bathroom where it dropped into the tub. She smiled when she grabbed hold of the cold plastic and brought it under the water. She slowly began pushing the head inside of her folds than back out. Just the tip felt amazing, but she needed more. So much more. She bit her lip as she began imagining a scenario that always got her off in a hurry.

Bright red hair in between her legs, licking and sucking. Fingers entering her and stretching her insides. "Fred." She moaned as she pushed the dildo into her folds farther. "George." She rolled her nipple imagining it being his hot tongue swirling her breasts.

Meanwhile downstairs the boys were getting bored waiting for customers. The day before was so busy they had to call Verity in early to help with the crowds of kids getting ready for their first day at school. Today there had only been two customers, all day. Sure, that gave them time to experiment with new products and stock the shelves, but they just wanted time to relax. So, they finally decided to close up shop early and head up the stairs to get in some much needed sleep.

George went up first while Fred locked the doors and turned the sign to closed. The instant George walked into the apartment he noticed Hermione's robe draped haphazardly over the rocking chair beside the fireplace. Moments later he tripped over her heals. He paused for a second thinking "Hermione is never this messy."

Fred stepped through the door just seconds later, noticing his twin looking confusedly at Hermione's robes and clothes. He had the same expression once he realized her top and pants were on the floor beside the sofa. They started following the trail of clothes. Her bra was handing from the door handle of his bedroom, and her panties laying on the floor in the hallway. He smiled at his Twin when they realized the bra and panties were actually a very sexy lingerie set.

Hermione's voice moaned from the bathroom, and Fred's eyes widened. George turned around to look at his twin with a smirk. She moaned again, and his eyes popped open, matching his twins. "Yes. Right there."

The twins snuck slowly toward the bathroom, listening closely as Hermione moaned. The sounds made them both bite their lips and feel tingles in their lower areas. Hermione had left the door open just a crack, but big enough for both of the twins to peek their heads inside. Sure, enough Hermione had her head laid back. Her nipples peaking over the water and one of her hands rolling the mounds. The twins looked at each other with smiles when they realized the water was moving back and forth with her hand.

"That feels so good. Don't stop." She wined as she licked her lips seductively. A few seconds later she stopped her movements and opened her eyes. She reached behind her, taking hold of her wand and waving it in the air. "Accio Dildo." She moaned.

Sure enough a few seconds later a bright pink dildo flew through the hallway, almost hitting George in the head. He smirked at Fred when he saw the size. Fred's mouth dropped when Hermione took the dildo and pulled it under the water with her. A few seconds later she moaned "Fred" making his stomach ache, and his groin twitch. George winked at his twin, but moments later he too was stunned when she clearly said "George."

Back in school she had always hated them, even yelled at them on occasion. But now, she was a woman…one who was obviously attracted to them both. Sure, the twins had thought of sharing her, but thought she would never have them.

"Yes…Please Fred…Fuck me…" She begged as her second hand sunk beneath the water to circle her clit. She moaned as her left hand pushed the dildo into her all the way to the hilt, and her right hand roughly pinched her clit. "George, I need you."

Fred was so stunned by the vision in front of him, that he dropped the book he was carrying on the ground. A loud thud echoed through the bathroom and Hermione's eyes darted open. She gasped when she saw the sight of the two redheads standing in the doorway with open mouths, lusty eyes and tents in their pants. Her hands instantly came up from the water to cover her chest, and her face reddened. The dildo floated to the top of the water, but out of sight due to the bubbles that covered the top.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" She shouted, throwing a bottle of shampoo at the door.

The boys didn't know what to do. Should they go into the bathroom and join her, or go to the living room and forget everything they just saw and heard. Best go to the living room and avoid any more bottles being thrown at them they thought. The twins sat on each side of the sofa, not saying a word or looking at each other.

A few minutes later a very embarrassed Hermione emerged from the bathroom, disappearing into her bedroom, then reappearing clothed. She walked slowly down the hall into the sitting room where the boys were at. "How long?" She asked shakily. The twins turned around with equally red cheeks. "How long were you standing there?"

"Hermione…" Fred started to speak but was cut off by her screaming.

"HOW LONG?"

"Long enough." George replied with a grin.

"What did you hear?" Her face was getting redder with every word. The twins looked between themselves before turning back to her.

Fred scratched his head nervously "Well..."

"Everything." George blurted out quickly with a smile.

"Shit." Hermione muttered loudly before covering her mouth. "I'm sorry…" She mumbled as she took off running back into her bedroom to cuddle up on her bed and die of embarrassment. She had wanted them to learn of her obsession, but not this way. She wanted to seduce them one at a time and then take them both.

The twins didn't give her more than five minutes to think. They opened her door, and both walked in both shirtless sporting erections that were about to burst through their pants. "How long?" George asked, repeating her words. She just looked up at him in shock. "How long have you wanted us?"

"Long enough." She smirked repeating his words too.

"Both?" Fred managed to finally speak.

When she finally nodded, they smirked. "And do you still want us now that we know?" George asked hoping she did.

"Even more so." She quietly answered as she looked up and down their shirtless bodies.

Suddenly Fred found his confidence and stepped toward her bed, taking hold of one of her hands and pulling her to her feet. His body pressed up against hers. She gasped when his lips came crushing down on hers. They felt even better than she had imagined. Her eyes closed then darted back open when George crawled across the bed behind her and grabbed her waist. "Come love."

"Let us take care of you…"

"And show you…"

"How much better we are…"

"Than that dildo."

George picked her up without a second thought and laid her on the bed. His body covered hers and he began kissing her wildly. His hands came up to cup her breasts through her pajama top. She had thrown on her sexiest pajamas in hope of this happening. So, she was simply wearing a thin pink tank top and matching Daisy Duke shorts. "Can I see them?" George asks, and Hermione nods her head.

George pulls back just enough for Hermione to lean forward to take off her top. She had opted not to put a bra on, good idea on her part. George smiled as her perky tits bounced when the shirt was pulled up. He licked his lips at the sight of her bare chest. He lowered his head, lifting up a breast with one hand and taking the nipple into his mouth.

Hermione arched her back and closed her eyes. His tongue was so warm and wet, just like she imagined it would be in the tub. The faint sound of a zipper to her right made her eyes open. Fred stood beside the head of her bed, watching his brother suck on her nipples. He had unzipped his pants and was now reaching inside to take out his already erect cock when Hermione grabbed his hand. "Let me." She begged, and he couldn't help but oblige.

With one hand she reached up, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down so they pooled around his feet. She expertly slipped her pointer finger into the elastic of his boxers and tugged them down just enough to reach in and pull out his hard cock. Fred sighed when she took his manhood in her tiny hand and stroked it gently.

George continued to lick her nipples as he watched her run her fingers up and down his brothers cock. "She's a pro at this." Fred mumbled as he moaned.

She just chuckled through a sigh as George leaned back from her breasts to pull down her bottoms. She lifted her butt to help him out slightly. Underneath her pajama bottoms was a pair of red and gold crotchless panties. "You wanted us to come in here, didn't you?" George laughed when she bit her lip and winked. "You little vixen."

"Fred." Hermione moaned out his name to bring him out of his trance from the amazing hand job he was getting. "Lean beside me. I want to suck your cock."

Fred's heart almost sank hearing those words come out of her mouth. "Mione." He smiled as he stepped out of his pants and kneeled beside her head.

"George…Take off your pants." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." He instantly stood and pulled off his pants revealing that he wasn't wearing any boxers at all. He looked between his erect cock and Fred's, just to see if they were identical in all ways. They most definitely were not. Fred's cock was long, probably around eight inches or so. She knew it was longer than her dildo. Georges was super thick, so thick that she moaned at the thought of him stretching her. "I think she likes what she sees."

"Most definitely." Fred moaned as he leaned toward her so all she had to do was turn her head and his cock would be in her mouth. "What are you waiting for love?"

"Suck his cock already." George teased as he leaned between her legs. Dangerously close to her already dripping, womanhood.

Hermione instantly took Fred's cock into her mouth. The head first, licking the slit and around the head before slowly pushing more and more in. Fred knew the instant that George licked her clit without even looking at her. She moaned sending vibrations up his cock and a shiver down his spine. It felt so good.

George's tongue expertly circled her clit and around her folds before entering her. He took his middle finger and pushed it inside her cunt forcefully, and she moaned. Letting out a muffled scream. "Fuck yeah." Fred mumbled as he thrust into her mouth slowly.

Hermione pulled back from Fred's cock to look down. Just as she imagined before. The red hair sticking up every which way as George licked her fiercely. He withdrew his finger just to put another one in with that one. Thrusting hard once more.

She felt Fred's hand on her chin pulling her back to his cock. She took a good glance, realizing it was covered in freckles just like Charlie's, but not Ron's or Bills. "I love freckles." She muttered with a smile as she took him into her mouth in one fell swoop. His cock disappeared down her throat all the way to the balls then reappeared a second later, just to disappear again. Hermione figured out when she was still with Ron, that she had no gag reflex and could take practically anything down her throat. She jerked her body off the bed when George added another finger, this time curling them up to touch that bundle of nerves that made her cum. His tongue moved around and sucked her clit as his fingers tickled that amazing spot.

She came with a deep, loud moan that took Fred almost to the edge with her. It took everything in him not to topple over and slam his cock down her throat and force her to drink up all his cum like the dirty slut she was. Instead he pulled out of her mouth and replaced it with his mouth. He kissed her forcefully until she came down from her high. "George that was amazing." She chuckled when she finally opened her eyes to look at the two men.

"Glad I could help." He smiled as he took his huge cock in his hand and started to jerk it.

"Are one of you going to fuck me or do I have to go get that dildo again?" She teased with a wink.

"Tell us what you want love." Fred whispered in her ear and she moaned. "Tell us your deepest smuttiest fantasy."

"We'll do the best we can to oblige." George added with a grin at his twin.

Hermione sat up between the men taking each of their cocks in her hands. She leaned forward placing a passionate kiss on George before doing the same to Fred. With a wicked smile before she leaned over picked up her want and said "Accio anal beads." A moment later her top dresser drawer slides open and a strand of purple beads flew to her hand.

"Into anal?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

She confirmed with a wink and a nod. "These are just to warm me up…"

"And then?" George grinned.

Hermione moaned as she jerked their cocks "I want both of you to fuck me…at the same time…" She paused her movements just for a second to look into their eyes.

"The same time?" The twins say in unison.

"Mhmm…George I want that thick juicy cock to stretch my cunt and Fred I need your long one to slam into my asshole deeper than anything before."

"Who knew our little roommate was so dirty?" George winked at his twin

"I've learned a few things over the past few years." She admitted as she rolled over, so her ass was sticking up in the air. "Fred…Do the honors." She handed him the beads and waved for George to bring his cock over to her face.

"With pleasure love." Fred moved behind her, waving his hand to do a little wandless magic to lube up the pearls before he slowly pushed them inside her ass. One by one until the entire thing was buried except for the handle of course. "She took those like they were nothing." Fred gasped.

"Take this." George slapped her across her face with his large cock.

"Gladly." She murmured taking his cock into her small hand and stroking it as she licked the tip. Her tongue circling the head and teasingly down the whole thing then back up again. She had so stretch her jaw to take more than the head into her mouth. She moaned as she realized that she'd never felt a cock this big before. The moan made George chuckle.

She quickly sped up, so her head was bobbing back and forth as Fred moved the beads within her ass. He slipped three fingers into her dripping pussy at the same rate she was sucking George's dick.

"She's beyond ready for us." Fred mumbled as he pulled out his fingers licking the juices off of them.

George thrusted once last time into Hermione's mouth before pulling out and standing up. He scooped her up so he was holding her off the ground. Instantly her legs wrapped around him, and his large cock stood at attention, touching her clit. She watched as Fred moved around her frustratingly slow. His hand touching her side lightly as he moved. He tossed the beads on the floor.

Suddenly he grabbed her waist tightly, holding her still so he could line himself up with her. Luckily, he was just a half inch taller than George, so he could get a better angle. "Ready love?" George kissed her nose and she moaned in response.

George took that as a yes and slowly lowered her onto his thick already dripping cock. Her eyes flew open at the feeling of his stretching her. She didn't have time to think before Fred thrust into her ass roughly. A loud scream escaped her mouth, followed by a pleasurable moan. "Yes. Just like this."

Slowly the men started thrusting in and out. Whenever George thrust in, Fred would pull out. Back and forth, over and over again. "God you feel so good Mione." Fred mumbled into her ear as she arched her hack to lay her head on his shoulder. Fred's hands held tight to her waist as George gripped her ass.

"So, fucking tight." George moaned as his thrusts became staggered and rough, just like she wanted.

"Faster…Please." She begged, and they instantly did what she wanted. Fred slammed inside of her so hard that she swore she could feel him in her stomach. George did the same. It only took her a minute until she was screaming out with her second orgasm of the night. Her juices soaking their cocks.

Her cunt was pulsating around Georges cock, sucking the life out of him. One thrust and he was moaning her name, Two thrusts and his fingernails dug into her ass cheeks, the final thrust and he buried himself deep within her. His hot seed exploding like fireworks. "Fuuuuck." He shouted in pleasure.

Fred wasn't nearly done yet. It always took him longer to cum than George did, and George knew this. Although he had just come more than he had ever done before, he still had the strength to pull Hermione onto the bed on top of him. Fred joined them a moment later, slipping his cock into Hermione's cunt that had just received George's hot seed.

It was a turn on for Fred to know that his seed would join George's inside this amazing witch. He thrust over and over again as Hermione kissed George roughly. Taking his lip into her mouth and biting it. She whimpered into his mouth as he played with her breasts. Fred just kept pounding. "Faster." She begged.

He slid his cock all the way out just to slam it back in with so much force she toppled on top of George. Three more times he did that until he came deep within her. She felt more full than she had ever felt before, and it was amazing.

They lay cuddled up on the bed, all sweaty and breathing heavily. No one spoke for a good five minutes as they caught their breaths.

Hermione sat up between them, turned around so she was facing them and smiled. "That was amazing."

"Mhmm." Fred agreed sleepily.

"Isn't the real thing so much better than a fantasy?" George asked as he took one of her breasts in his hand.

"So much better. In fact you two are a thousand times better than your brothers."

The twins looked at each other than back to Hermione "Brothers?" They asked in unison.

"Mhmm." She smiled

"Just How many brothers have you been with?" George asked with a grin.

"All…well except Percy. That would just be gross." She answered quickly with a smirk.

"Wait you've been with Charlie and Bill too?" Fred sat up suddenly.

"Yeah…" She bit her lip. "I hope that doesn't make you mad."

"Not one bit…"

"It's a turn on actually."

"Knowing we're better than both of them..."

"And prefer us."

"Charlie had a nice cock and all, and Bill was rough like I want. But neither of them could give me what I really wanted." She smirked as she touched their cocks that seemed to twitch at the contact.

"Glad we could oblige." Fred nodded.

"Next time we'll do whatever you want. Live out whatever Fantasy you wish."

"There will be a next time... right?" Fred leaned forward to grip her other breast.

Hermione smiled, leaned over George to grab her wand and waved it in the air "Accio Ropes." Out of her top dresser drawer flew two white cords. George wondered what else was in that drawer but didn't say anything. Instead he smiled and took ahold of one of the ropes. "Tie me up and fuck me like the dirty whore I am." Hermione grinned.

"Be ours?" The twins mumbled with equally large smiles

"Make me cum again and I'll think about it…" She laughed, but gasped once George and Fred both pounced. Their cocks both ready to fuck her again…and again. All night long.


End file.
